falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Paladin Grant
Paladin Grant is a thing living in the mojave wasteland. Background Paladin Grant was born and raised in the brotherhood of steel mojave chapter. Grant believed that the codex should be followed without question and anyone dishonoring the rules should be killed. When Veronica and the courier questioned the rules on no one but people born into the brotherhood could join, He was furious but he then overheard that they were going to vault 34 for proof that the brotherhood is failing, preposterous! he thought the brotherhood would outlive these wastelanders there stupid most likely they will blow themselves up eventually. When they cam back they had this strange pistol they said this thing was a pulse gun. Said it could kill a brotherhood paladin with one shot!. That made him more furious they thought the brotherhood was weak they would dare to dishonor the brotherhood! not on his watch he got some of his friends and waited outside for Veronica and the Courier. "What the" the courier said. "You and veronica DARE TO DISHONOR THE BROTHERHOOD WITH YOUR LIES! VERONICA THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU SAY THE BROTHERHOOD IS DIEING! EXCUTE THEM." Grant said. "oh shit" the couier said. the courier killed most of the paladins veronica took out atleast two with that power fist of hers. "GOOD THERE DEAD THEY WERE WEAK MADE THE BROTHERHOOD LOOK BAD I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU MYSELF." Grant said."So those are your last words huh" the courier said. The courier then blasted Grant with the pulse gun. Grant did not feel anything for a few seconds then the pain set in and everything went black. "Damn wish i didnt have to fight them they were just to stubborn" the courier said. the courier then rapt things up with veronica and they headed back to the 38. It was night Grant did not know where was. "Where am i" Grant said. Grant then walked around near black mountain, he got hit by a blast of centuar puke and fell into the crater and was knocked out. He lied there for a few days baking in his suit becoming a ghoul since most of his suit was fried it did not protect against radiation as well but still kept him some what protected. Grants eyes slowly opened his helmets lenses were dirty, he tried to take his helmet off but it was fused to his suit then he found out his skin was fused to the suit. "that courier will pay mark my words HE. WILL. PAY." Grant said in a gurgled voice. Grant got up and and went back to hidden valley not to go back to the brotherhood but to get his zap fist. it lied there next to his dead brethren. " They wont let me back in i just know it im a a im not sure what i am" he thought. Grant then made modifications to his zap glove he made it shoot a blast similair to the pulse gun but this blast would have the power of lighting. "Hm this will make the courier feel the pain i felt mixed with all my brothers pain times 10000000" he thought. Category:Characters